NaruSasu: Im so close Part 1
by jennidebrax
Summary: Narusasu fanfic I'm so close... I'm so close to losing it, everyone's looking at me like I'm just some monster, a freak, what did I do to deserve this! Naruto thought as he walked off crying. 15-year-olds Sasuke and Sakura watch as Naruto walked off in floods of tears. End of part 1 ;)
1. Chapter 1 x

Narusasu fanfic:

I'm so close...

I'm so close to losing it, everyone's looking at me like I'm just some monster, a freak, what did I do to deserve this?! Naruto thought as he walked off crying. 15 year olds Sasuke and Sakura watch as naruto walked off in floods of tears.

'Sakura, we should follow him. He looks really bad.' Sasuke said worrying about his best friend and crush.

'why sasuke-kun? He's not that important, he should be use to this by now' When Sakura said that sasuke fussed with anger and he ended up losing it.

'He's our FRIEND! TEAM MATE! CAME ON SAKURA BE THERE FOR HIM JUST THIS ONCE!' Sasuke said nearly crying and Sakura notice. Sasuke ran to narutos and a tear ran down his face.

When he got there, he knocked then the door swung open, he heard naru crying in the bedroom. Sasuke walked in, naruto didn't notice until Sasuke sat on the bed. Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke looking at him with tears in his eyes. They both where crying.

'S-Sasuke?'

'N-naruto, I'm-im so so sorry' Sasuke said crying harder.

'Sasuke, why- why are u here?' Naru said sitting up.

'Naru I-i needed to k-know if u were o-ok'

'but why would you care about me?' As naruto said that Sasuke broke down more hugging naruto.

'N-naruto I c-care about u-u more t-than anybody in t-the w-world'

Naruto was shocked, he hugged back the crying Uchiha. They stayed like that for ages, then when they stopped they both looked into each other's eyes.

'N-naruto I'm, I think, in love with u'

'Wait what?!'

'It's ok if u don't feel the same' Sasuke said with sadness and tears in his eyes as he ran off

'But,I, I think I'm in love with u too' naru said sitting there for a bit until he realised that Sasuke ran off.

He looked everywhere except for the Uchiha mansion. Naru knocked on the door and heard Sasuke yell 'nobody's home!'.

'Sasuke, hey it's just me, Naruto. Listen I just came to say... I love u too' Naruto started to walk away. Sasuke just was looking at the door to his bedroom, then he ran to the front door and yelled 'Naruto!' Sasuke ran to naruto with tears flowing from his eyes, naruto looked back stopping as Sasuke fell into his arms.

Sasuke wasn't even able to talk, he was crying so hard he nearly couldn't breathe. Naruto tried not to cry but the tears over both sat there in each other's arms, crying.

They stayed there for about 15 minutes, then they looked into each other's eyes, both tear stained. They both came closer than ever till there lips met. first it was a innocent kiss than they went at it again until they brought it a step father where they both where making out.

They were completely in love alll the way but they knew that they would be cerdasized for loving each other by a lot ov people, 2 ov those people where about to find out Sasuke and narutos new secret.

'Sakura, how did u know where Sasuke lives? And the short cut to Sasukes?' Kakashi said to one ov his students .

'I have my ways, one ov them is ,unfortunately and surprisingly, naruto'

'Naruto? What do u mean' said a confused sensei.

'He was the one who told me, I asked him and he said this way'

'Why and how would naruto know'

'I don't know, although him and Sasuke have been acting weird towards each other lately'

Oh really, I haven't noticed' kakashi said while reading his fav book.

'Ov course u didn't' Sakura said rolling her eyes at him. As they walked closer to Sasukes they noticed 2 figures on the ground, one in orange and one in mostly black and blue colours. Kakashi and Sakura knew only 2 people with that description, naruto and Sasuke.

'Kakashi come here quick!' Sakura said pulling Kakashi in a bush.

'What the-' Kakashi said but got cut off by Sakura gasping at what she saw, she even went grey as can be.

They saw naruto and Sasuke making out, they could lightly hear them talking.

'I love u sasuke'

'I-i love u too' Sasuke said bursting into tears again while hugging naruto.

'Oh sasuke' naru said hugging Sasuke tied

'I'm, I'm n-not like th- this! This i-isn't me' Sasuke tried to say, while whipping away tears but more flowed out.

'It's ok Sasuke, I'm here, nothing bads gonna happen'

'But w-what if s-someone sees us a-and doesn't like I-it and says w-we c-can't be t-together, I d-don't wonna l-lose u'

'Sasuke that will never happen, and who sees has to either ignore us or be happy for us'

'But-but'

'No buts, I love u Sasuke, more then anybody or anything in the world, and I, I don't wonna lose you Sasuke' naruto said as a tear ran down his face. Sasuke cryer harder, as they held each other together. Sakura thought it was actually cute, Kakashi was looking up from time to time from his book, he was silent but inside he was happy that they both find someone they love.

'I love u naru'

'I love u too'

' Kakashi lets go'

'Mmm k'

Sakura and Kakashi left quietly as naru and sasu still were crying in each other's arms.

'Do u wonna get some ramen?' Sasuke said lightning up naru thinking about his fav meal.

'yayyyyy' naru said happily.


	2. Chapter 2 xx

part 2...

Sasuke watch his blonde run happily to town then he slowed down so Sasuke could catch up. They ended up holding hands as they walked though the town, people where questioning why the great Sasuke Uchiha was holding Naruto Uzumaki's hand. sasuke got some looks from people that said "what are u doing?" or "do u realise who ur hand is with?" Sasuke ignored them and kept on walking as naru was a bit worried on if he would get hurt by fangirls for being close to Sasuke.

'U ok naru?'

'Y-yeah'

'Ur not what's wrong?' Sasuke said stopping naru in his tracks and looked him straight in the eyes.

'If u don't want people to know u can tell me'

'No, I just... I'm scared'

'Ov what?'

'Ov like ur fan girls if they'll hurt me' naru said with tears in his eyes from embarrassment. Everyone was looking at them, confused.

'If they hurt you, I'll KILL THEM! Even if they TOUCH YOU ILL KILL THEM!' Sasuke said angrily, not at naru just the thought of that happening made him even activate his shrinagon. His eyes turned red with black details in them, naru looked at all the little details, they were scary but beautiful. They made naru cry, he hugged Sasuke tight, Sasuke was still a little confused why his little blonde was crying.

'Hey, it's ok' Sasuke said kissing the top ov narus head and playing with his hair. Looking at the Color ov beautiful blonde in narus hair, opposite ov Sasukes pitch black hair.

'U-ur the b-best boyfriend e-ever' naru said looking up at Sasuke.

'No u are' Sasuke said smirking, he knew naru would protest saying "no u are" but he did it the best way anybody could think ov.

'But ur the best cause ur perfect, kind, sweet, adorable, hot, understanding, caring, protective, a great cook, good kisser, no actually the best kisser, best hugger, greatest ninja in all the world and ur the best at being a boyfriend, I love u Sasuke' narus said trying to catch his breath after woulds. Sasuke was speechless, he didn't really know what to he knew I thing.

'I love u too'

Every one else was also speechless, also cause Sasuke was tearing up.

'C-come on let's go' Sasuke said as he held narutos hand again.

'U just don't want people to see u cry' naru said picking on Sasuke

'S-shut up dobe'

'Hey! Don't call me that Teme!'

They went to narutos fav ramen shop and got some ramen together then Kakashi and iruka came in. They seemed really close, like really close. Iruka put his head on Kakashi and Kakashi put his arm around him. Naru and sasu giggled at them, then they noticed that Naru and sasu where there.

'Heyy boys, what are u-' Kakashi started then noticed their hands intwind with each other's.

'Are u two a thing?' Iruka asked.

'Umm Sasuke?' Naruto said making Sasuke say.

'Um yeah we are' Sasuke said looking at Naru that was blushing.

'Wow, I remember when u two hated each other' iruka said as they all sat together.

'Well I secretly loved Naru soo-'

'Really?! When?!'

'Um like first grade? Or really when we first met, I thought u where cute' Sasuke said smirking, Naru became red.

'Oh I thought the same thing when we here kids'

'I'm hungry' Kakashi said completely changing the topic.

'We've already got food' Naru said grinning evilly. Kakashi and iruka got their food and sat with Naru and Sasu.

After they ate, Sasuke offer to have a little sleep over with Naru and the other 2 lovebirds, they accepted the offer and went to sasukes.

'Srry it's not that clean' Sasuke said clean up a little. His house was actually clean but Sasuke was a clean freak so he cleaned the already clean house. Afterwards everyone was talking and laughing about random topics.

'Heyy question, have u too... "had it" before?' Kakashi asked, Naru and sasu blushed hard.

'U-umm not yet..' Naru said making Sasu blushed even more at the " not yet" bit.

'Oh really, me and iruka have' Kakashi said as iruka blushed hard, he looked liked he was going to explode at Kakashi for saying that. Narusasu gaped at them, Naru was unfortunately thinking about it, he knew he wouldn't sleep that night.

'How long have u two dated for?' Naru asked.

'Ummm 1 yr' Kakashi said.

'Really?! Me and Sasuke have only been dating sense... today!'

'Oh congrats on that'

'Thx kaka sensei'

'Hehe hope u guys have a good time together for the rest ov ur lives' Kakashi said making the two blush a light pink Sasuke pecked naru on the cheek, naru giggled as he turned Sasukes head around by his chin and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke kissed him back passionately. Kakashi and iruka watch as their students were making out happily.

After talking for a bit, they all headed to sleep... on the floor.

After 2 months ov them being together, Sasuke and Naruto where more happy than before, everyone noticed. They learned a lot of things about each other, such as Sasukes brother, narutos exstrim ramen noodles addiction, Sasukes favourite things, even narus fear ov thunderstorms, he was deadly afraid, Sasuke found out the hard way...


	3. Chapter 3 xxx

part 3...

One night, a thunderstorm appeared, Sasuke got a call from a panicking naruto, Sasuke ended up coming to narus house, seeing a shaky naru on the couch, Sasuke comforted naru but Naru started to cry, as Sasuke was told by him that he was deadly afraid ov them. Every loud thunder that would happen, Naru would cry harder.

Its worse when the power cuts out.

The only thing Naru hasn't told Sasuke is the kybuui completely since Sasuke has already seen Naru under a bit ov its control, but Sasuke hasn't seen what kybuuis full form is or what it's done to narutos life.

Sasuke will find out soon...

'Umm Sasuke?' Naruto said waking up slowly as Sasuke was up and about to get changed.

'Yeah dobe'

'Don't call me that teme'

'Annyways, are u gonna get up?'

'Yeah... maybe'

'Come on, I'll buy u ramen'

'Ok ok ok I'm getting up!... in 5 minutes' naruto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes then toke his top off, Naru was staring.

'Is something on ur mind?'

'No, I'm just admiring u'

Sasuke laughed and said.

'There's not much to admire'

'STOP THAT! Ov course there's is, there's a lot ov things to admire. Ur good looks, when u do anything, ur amazing at it, ur kind and caring, and that's better than looks is ur personality, and u have got a good one' Naru said, Sasuke just smiled. He turned away from Naru so Naru wouldn't see the tears going down his face. But Naru realise that something was up, he could hear Sasuke sniffing a bit, he got out ov bed and went up to Sasuke.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Uh oh n-nothing'

'There is, why are u crying?'

'I just... how did I deserve someone like you?'

'I asked myself the same question everyday'

'But there's nothing special about me, I'm weak, I'm stupid, I killed my brother and I'm so rude to everyone, god, I'm so pathetic' Sasuke said as more tears came down. This isn't the first time Sasukes done this, were he hates himself for everything, it hurts Naru in the heart thinking that Sasuke feels so much hatred for himself. Naru noticed there were look alike cuts on Sasuke inner arm, Naru grabbed his wrists and saw cuts on his wrist, on both ov them.

'Sasuke... no, why would you do that?'

'I, I, Naru' Sasuke said looking down in shame, then Sasuke felt something warm hit his arm, he looked up to see a crying Naru.

'What-what's wrong'

'W-why? Why w-would u do t-that? W-when?'

'A month ago... Listen I'm so-' sasuke got cut off.

'Srry, I'm so srry'

'Why are u srry?'

'Cause! I should have been there for u more, I'm srry'

'But, look, I'll get u how ever many bowls of ramen u want to make u feel better, ok?' Sasuke said sighing, still feeling bad. Naru signed and looked at sasuke with sad eyes, and walked out ov the room leaving a saddened sasuke.

They walked to the ramen shop in silence, it looked like they hated each other again.

When they got there, they still didn't say anything but they ordered. Still nothing was said between them, then when Naru finished first he walked off and sasuke just sighed and got up, paid for himself and Naru, didn't even finish but left anyway, and went to find Naru.

Sasuke arrived at his place and tried to find Naru, when he got in there he could hear Naru crying in the bedroom. Sasuke felt really bad when he walked in and saw Naru on the floor against the bed folded with his head hidden, crying.

'Naruto...' Sasuke said hugging Naru.

'I-I'm srry I've b-been a h-horrible boyfriend'

'Ur not, ur the best boyfriend I ever could imagine'

'N-no I'm not, I-I've been s-so self centred'

'No ur not, u just care about me to much'

'B-but-'

'No buts, lets maybe go to Shikamarus, he's got a little party at his place going on, maybe it'll get our minds off ov u know what'

'F-fine' Naru said as Sasuke than went though their clothes and pick an outfit for both of them. He throw narus to him and started to get undressed and changed.

After they got changed, they headed to Shikas and immediately got there party on.

They got greeted with everyone, not saying anything about earlier and trying to act normal to each other but after a while sasuke forgot about it, but Naruto didn't.

They all where talking until Shikas dad walked in, drunk. For some reason, forgetting that they where all 14-16, scoffed achol down narus throat, making him coughed but drank it down. The others were in shock, Shikamaru blasted his dad and told him to go away as the others made sure that Naru was ok. Naru started to feel a bit dizzy. He drank really strong achol, even scoffing a bit down, made him more than just tipsy.

Then Naru walked in the kitchen and grabbed something, Shika realized that Naru had grabbed a drink but it was his dads achol. Naruto was really drunk, he was hallucinating, nearly being sick, saying weird stuff and kept on falling over. Sasuke immediately got up and stop Naru from falling and got the drink, putting it down, then Naruto grabbed it again and drank it down.

'Naruto no more' Sasuke said worried.

'*hic* I don't *hic* know what you're *hic* talking about *hic*' Naru hiccuped...


	4. Chapter 4 xxxx

part 4...

After an hour, Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to take Naru home.

'Hey guys, I think I'm gonna take Naru home, he looks really bad' Sasuke said looking at naru who was on Sasukes lap sleeping.

'Ok mate, im so srry about it, my dad already knows not to drink or even came in the house when I have friends over but anyways, I'm srry' Shika said.

'Don't worry about it, he'll be fine'

'Are u sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure, trust me. If I had any problems I would tell u guys'

'Ok see ya man'

'Byee guys' Sasuke said picking up naru and leaving. He ended up walking back with Naru sleeping the whole way until Sasuke was hearing crying under him. Naru was crying, but was still asleep.

'Naru?'

'S-Sasuke, I'm s-srry.'

'Huh?'

'K-kybuui s-stop, please'

'What's wrong?'

'K-Kybuui, S-Sasuke, I'm srry'

'Naruto!' Sasuke yelled making Naru jumped. Naru cried more and hugged Sasuke, when they got there Naru was asleep again. Sasuke put Naru on the bed carefully trying not to wake him up.

Afterwards, naru woke up, feeling dreadful. He felt sick and nauseous. He soon realized that Sasuke wasn't in bed with him. He got up, slowly, feeling more sick then before. He had to quickly get up and got in the bathroom, he ended up being sick.

Sasuke was sleeping in the living room, he woke up to the sound ov naruto being sick, badly. Being about 15 and scoffing down strong achol isn't a good thing. Sasuke went in the bathroom were Naru was and saw Naru on the floor.

'U, ok?' Sasuke said looking like he'd been crying all night.

'N-no, I feel terrible, god, I'm NEVER getting drunk again' Naru complained.

'Hn well you'll have to get some more rest'

'Are u ok? It looks like you've been through hell and back' Naru said worryingly.

'Well u should take a look at your self' Sasuke said about to leave the room.

'Sasuke wait! Tell me the truth. You're NOT OK! I can tell and you're lying to me' Naru said looking like he was about to cry.

'It's nothing... don't worry' Sasuke said now the one looking like he was going to cry.

'Anyways, I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back, promise. I love you' Sasuke said leaving.

'I love u too' Naru said sitting against the wall. It was completely silent, until he heard Sasuke crying.

'I-I'm so, so sorry i-itachi. Please f-forgive me. Mum, d-dad, I'm sorry.' Sasuke cried, running away from home to the forest. Naru, slowly, went outside and started to walk to find sasuke.

Eventually naruto found sasuke against a tree crying his heart out.

'Sasuke?' Naruto said making sasuke jump.

'N-naruto! W-what are you d-doing here?'

'See I knew u where lying! I'm THAT stupid! I know when you're upset, don't lie to me'

'I,I'm sorry' sasuke said crying harder hugging naru. They stayed like that for a while.

Sasuke finally spoke up, looking at naruto.

'I'm sorry, I lied to u'

'It's ok, what happened?'

'I just... had a bad nightmare, or memory...'

'Oh did it have something to do with itachi?'

'What. How did u know'

'I heard, just talk to me please'

'I'm srry' Sasuke said hugging and crying on Naru.

After a while, Sasuke and Naruto looked in each other's eyes. They came closer until they kiss, they may ov toke it a bit far from just a kiss.

'Lets go home' Naru said between breathes, Sasuke was kissing him on his neck and finding a sweet spot that made Naru moan.

'Ur getting excited' Sasuke teased. Naru blushed hard and nodded, they slowly got up and went home.

As they entered the house, Sasuke push Naruto against a wall, and French kissed him. Sasu noticed that Naru was hard as hell and toke that to his advantage. He started putting his hand under narus shirt and kissing narus neck, making Naru moan a lot. Getting Naru motable hickeys on his neck, collar bone and started getting lower, taking off Naru shirt and giving him more hickeys on his stomach and a little lower, till Sasuke was pulling down a bit ov the rim ov his jeans. Naru looked down for a second in horror, he was so terribly hard, Sasuke wasn't helping that at all.

'S-Sasuke'

'Um?'

'W-wha, what a-are u d-doing?' Naruto questioned wishing he didn't as Sasuke went down on him. Naru was in total shock, putting his hand over his mouth trying to control his moans, with didn't work.

'Nhgg s-Sasuke! Oh my god uhhhh s-stop ahh' Naruto said then Sasuke laughed sending vibrations through him, making Naruto closer than ever.

'S-Sasuke! No hnaa I-I'm so c-close! Sasuke!' Naruto said releasing in Sasukes mouth. They both were panting hard.

Sasuke collapsed on the floor, panting and blushing hard. Sasuke looked up at Naru and said 'I n-need u'. Naruto looked at him, knelling down as Sasuke hugged him. Naru lifted Sasuke up on his legs, then after a while Sasuke grinded on him moan from it.

'Na-Naruto!' Sasuke yelled, he was as hard as Naruto was. the movements were the best thing he ever felt in his life, well that's what he thought until Naru stared rubbing him there.

'Ahh naruto!' Sasuke yelled. Naru went lower, licking the line that sasus pants line...


	5. Chapter 5 xxxxx

part 5...

Naru went lower, licking the line that sasus pants line would be, then he went a little lower to reach Sasuke's...

'Ah, N-NARU' Sasuke moaned as Naru was licking and sucking him.

'Hn' Naru sent vibrations though Sasuke, he felt Sasuke built up inside.

'Ahh, Naruto! Oh my god, NARU!' Sasuke said releasing in Narus mouth, Naru licked his lips and Sasuke.

'Oh. My. God! U are incredible' Sasuke said as Naru pick him up.

'Well I'll take that as a compliment'

'What, how are u picking me up?!'

'Ur light as u need to eat more' Naru said putting Sasu down on the bed.

'Come on we need sleep, it's 1:23 am'

'Oh'

'Night Sasuke'

'Night Naru' Sasuke said as they cuddle up together.

The next morning they went out and found Kakashi and Iruka what looked it be, fighting?

'Uh, Naru? Do Kakashi and Iruka fight?'

'No why?'

'Look over there' Sasuke said pointing at Kakashi and Iruka. Naru dragged sasu closer to then behind a tree.

'Iruka stop' Kakashi said.

'I can't BELIEVE u sometimes, like how stupid u can be. Like what the actual hell was u thinking?! Getting Gai to prank me in CLASS! Like seriously?! What the actual FUCK?!' Iruka yelled on the verge of tears.

'Ruru, I didn't. Gai said something like pranking u but I said I wasn't gonna be a part of it. I thought he was joking I didn't know he would actually do it, I'm sorry' Kakashi said apologizing but Iruka didn't believe it.

'Oh, whatEVER! U are the biggest lier ever, even if ur telling the truth, why didn't u stop him?! I-i so did...I'm so d-done with this!' Iruka yelled again with tears flowing from his eyes.

'Rur-'

'NO! D-don't, just don't p-please'

'Iruka... no' Kakashi said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

'K-Kakashi don't u d-dare, don't' Iruka said crying harder. He hated seeing Kakashi cry.

'I-Iruka, I-i...No...NO! I'm s-so Sorry! I'll talk to Gai and tell him to never come near u ever again please don't make me look like the bad guy please Iruka, Ruru' Kakashi said getting on his knees crying in front of the heartbroken Iruka. Iruka wanted to believe him but he just didn't know what to say.

'How do I know to believe u Kakashi?'

'Ruru I w-would never do t-that to u, please b-believe me'

'I'm Sorry I yelled at u, I'll talk to Gai about it. I'm really Sorry.'

'I-it's fine, u d-didn't know. I just, d-don't wanna l-lose u Ruru' Kakashi said crying harder, landing into Iruka's arms. They hugged really tight and stayed there crying for a while. Narusasu stayed e hide a tree, listening. Narusasu left after and went to go home.

When they got home, they just sat on the couch and watch TV for a couple of hours. Then after that, they had to decide what to have for lunch.

They had lunch and decided to go to Kiba's, even tho Sasuke doesn't like Kiba that much cause him and Naruto are best friends and their really close... and Sasuke jealous.

So they went to Kiba's and Kiba was very shocked to see them there.

'Heyy my dudes!' Said Kiba.

'Heyy watcha doing?' Naru said with Sasuke behind him.

'Nothing really, just hanging with my dogs'

'Oh cool just thought we could say hi'

'Umk well I was going to go into town'

'Well, actually I've got to get more ramen so we'll all go!' Naru said jumping out the door, Sasuke and Kiba following, not looking at each.

'Naru wait up' Sasuke said catching up and holding Narus hand making it very obvious that they were together in front of Kiba.

Naru got his ramen, Kiba got whatever he was looking for and Sasuke just walked with them. Narusasu went home after talking with Kiba for a while, then Naru got a call from someone.

'Hello?'

'Hi, I know u, u know me. Meet me in the forest right now, don't tell anyone.'

'O-ok' Naru ended the call and started to leave out the door.

'Heyy where are u going?' Sasu said.

' Nowhere, just outside' Naru said walking out the door. Sasuke looked at him weirdly but didn't notice.

Naru walked into the forest when he saw this group of guys.

'Hello kybuui'

'W-what is this?' Naru asked.

'We're waiting for revenge'

'Why? W-why me?'

'Because it was u who did it'

'What did I-' Naru said his voice stopping by getting punched in the stomach and face, he screamed as loud as he could maybe to get Sasuke to hear.

'S-stop please' Naru said trying to hold back tears, but that didn't work.

'What are u gonna do?, crybaby' one of the guys said while Naru laid on the floor crying. Sasuke jumped at what he thought was Naru screaming so he went outside and investigated to see if Naru was out there. He looked around till he heard another scream of Narus so he ran to where the noise was coming from.

He finally found him, he hid behind a tree and listened.

'S-stop, what did I, I do?' Naru said.

' u fuckin killed people, so we are going to get revenge' the guy said evilly and laugh with his other friends. Sasuke was mortified, he was ready to kill them one by one but he waited to see what those idiots were going to do. Then in horror, he heard a knife getting pulled out, he activated his sharigon and got ready to... tbc


	6. Chapter 6 xxxxxx

part 6...

Then in horror, he heard a knife getting pulled out, he activated his sharigon and got ready to kill but waited.

'Ready?'

'No please don't! P-please, I w-want t-to see s-Sasuke p-please' Naru cried out.

'Ur precious Sasuke! Ha, what u two a thing? He would never love someone like u! Ur worthless and a piece of shit!'

'DONT EVER SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN!' Sasuke yelled stepping out of the shadows with his sharigon out glowing. The guys stepped back as Naru looked up at Sasuke crying. Sasuke punched the main guy in the face and the others disappeared. Naru was on the ground shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, Sasuke went down to his level and hugged him tightly.

'Don't do that ever again'

'I-I'm s-sorry'

'It's ok, just tell me when someone wants to meet u somewhere and I'll come with u next time'

'O-ok' Naru and Sasuke got up and went home, weakly, Naru got on the bathtub in the bathroom and Sasuke got stuff to heal his wounds.

'I'm sorry' Naru said.

'It's ok, just don't do that again. U could've gotten seriously hurt.'

'Yeah I know, I didn't know'

'Well just tell me next time ok' [ tbc...]

sorry, this chapter is so short :( I'll make part 7 in a minute.


	7. Chapter 7 xxxxxxx

part 7...

'O-ok' Naru and Sasuke got up and went home, weakly, Naru got on the bathtub in the bathroom and Sasuke got stuff to heal his wounds.

'I'm sorry' Naru said.

'It's ok, just don't do that again. U could've gotten seriously hurt.'

'Yeah I know, I didn't know'

'Well just tell me next time ok'

'Ok, ow' Naru winced at the cleaner going in his wounds.

'Sorry I'm only trying to help'

'Its ok' Naruto said making little-pained sounds with each one Sasuke cleaned and patched up.

'U ok now?' Sasuke asked looking up at him. Naru nodded and once sasu was done, he stood up and hopped into bed as carefully as he could. Sasuke cleaned up and joined Naru soon after. They both lay there, thanking that they both were there for each other.

'Thank u Sasuke and I'm sorry' Naru said going to sleep.

'It's ok, I forgive u my sun' Sasuke said going to sleep.


End file.
